Beezy
Beezy Jojo Heinous is the lazy teenage son of Lucius Heinous the Seventh and the 8th in line to be the ruler of Miseryville. He is the only one of his family in 8 generations not to be named Lucius. He would rather hang out with Jimmy and Heloise than spread misery, much to his father's dismay. Because of this he has an estranged relationship with his father. Personality Beezy doing what he does best: sleeping. He is the clueless and lazy self-centered teenage son of Lucius Heinous the Seventh. He looks somewhat like his father but is much bigger and has a tail. He is one of the bigger monsters in Miseryville, but it is shown in 'Best Prank Ever' that not only a year ago he was the same height as Lucius and Samy. Beezy has his own instrument he plays on his electric keyboard in "Spew Tube" and "A Cold Day in Miseryville". He would rather hang out with Jimmy and Heloise than spread misery, much to his father's dismay. Lucius is sometimes embarrassed that he's related to him, because of this he has an estranged relationship with his father. He is frequently seen lying on a couch, even outdoors, and constantly uses the phrase "No you are!" as a comeback, even if it doesn't make sense. In season 2, Beezy new phase is burn! to every insult. Jimmy usually has to feed him just to get his help. Beezy doesn't exactly like Heloise and often tries to play tricks on her but they usually blow up in his face. Beezy and Heloise often fight about who is Jimmy's best friend, Heloise is always teasing him and calling him Sir Lumps-a-Lot as a nickname. In "There's Always a Hiccup" Heloise accidentally runs into Beezy, which results in them accidentally kissing each other (something that they both hated). Some of Beezy's more negative traits were shown in 'Jimmy Matchmaker', such as getting a child to shave his back, and licking the back of a random stranger (who, in turn, was licking a brick wall). Beezy also has a girlfriend named Saffi who Jimmy set him up with in 'Jimmy Matchmaker' but in 'She Loves Me', Beezy broke up with her. He has also shown that he hates the thought of her dating someone else as seen in 'The Butley Did It'. He is constantly eating, sleeping or talking on his cell phone. He hates pizza crust. He is also known to pee sitting down shown in 'The Big Drip'. He also likes to flatter himself. Also, In the season 2 episode 'The Great Horn Fairy', it was revealed that the 'J.' in his name stands for JoJo. He apparently runs some kind of business he calls 'Beezy Talent Agency'. His card consists of a poorly made picture of himself with a tuxedo print taped on it and hair scribbled on with a marker. He is apparently the only Heinous not named Lucius. When dressing for a formal event, he adds a white collar with a black bow-tie and white cuffs to his regular clothing. His superhero identity is Spaghetti Beezy, where he simply crams a pot of spaghetti over his head. Beezy uses his noxious breath as his superpower. Beezy also lives in what looks like his father's garage beside Jimmy's house and his father's mansion. Both Beezy's and his father's houses look like skulls. He is a fan of Runny and the Nosebleed Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies